Painful Secrets: House MD
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: A night full of friendship and romance. But what happens after the lights dim? Nothing over the top slashy just adult themes and slight Hurt/comfort


**A/N: Okay sorry but I had to. I have to get a Hilson slash fic before I go crazy! But I have to tell you it's nothing over the top slashy but it does have adult themes to it!**

******::**

******Love and Secrets**

They danced to the music in the background; the lights were low and the room was full of intoxicating incense aromas. Wilson couldn't help but smile the entire time they twirled around and around, hand in hand and bodies so close together.

It of course wasn't anything serious; House was a bit looped on something, probably some booze or too much wine but whatever it was Wilson adored so much.

"Are you feeling okay House?" Wilson added into the mix of many delicate sounds, holding tighter to his hand. It was almost like a slow dance but without the slow music and sadly House's leg wasn't helping them move quickly. As soon as the music started to get very slow-like and serene, House brought Wilson closer with a hand behind his lower back and the other locked and entwined with his fingers. "You talk too much Jimmy." He stated with a dazed look on his face which didn't worry Wilson too much. The youngest took in a deep breath and breathed in a wonderful scent. Not the incense but something more powerful than that.

It was House's hair. He inched closer if that was even possible only to stick his nose in his grey hair completely breaking his barrier.

House furrowed his brows; "What are you doing?" the older man wondered, shifting slightly against Wilson only to switch the weight from his bad leg to the other. The younger one swallowed loud but never let go of House's hand or his shoulder.

"Have you been using my shampoo?" he began to question pulling only a little on House's hand while he stepped back. House stood quietly staring at both of their hands.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Wilson smiled at House's late response, moving in closer until their bodies truly touched.

.

In the bedroom, the two roommates lay side by side on the bed, staring vacantly at the ceiling right above them. Wilson held himself up on his elbows, looking over at House.

"Thanks for that…uh dance, House." Wilson caught House's attention and House wiggled his body closer placing his left hand over Wilson's right. That sudden touch was electrifying causing Wilson's smile to grow, as he looked down, admiring their hands.

Not taking his stare off him for a second, House crawled closer until he was on his side brushing Wilson's hair with his unoccupied hand, licking his drying lips carefully.

Wilson grew nervous and tense under House's stare. He looked away only to hide his soft expression but House didn't allow that once he grabbed a hold of his cheesy tie. How much more of this silence must Wilson face…it was driving him to the edge of insanity. "You know you're a good dancer, much better than Cuddy could ever be." House said seriously still pulling on his tie, urging him forward.

Wilson was now forced on his knees hovering over House as they stared some more. "Well that was really unexpected…thanks?" Wilson eyed House over holding onto the tie as well before falling over half way on House, so close to his whiskered face that there wasn't even a tiny little gap between them.

"But…House started his voice turning back into its old low gruffly sound, his blue eyes too busy staring at Wilson's shaking fingers that from time to time, after each little stroke from House would grip the sheets. -are you a better lover than Cuddy?" House noticed that little shift from Wilson and smirked. Wilson knew what House was talking about; he was such a dirty man and why was he hoping to have sex with Wilson? Of course this wasn't their first time getting close and intimate like this but it definitely was their first _serious_ talk of sex.

How was Wilson supposed to respond to that? Was House actually serious this time? Smacking House's hand from his tie, Wilson jumped off the bed, brushing out the wrinkles of his shirt.

"Well House, I don't know if I can really answer that question." He spoke full of nervousness and House could sense every bit of it, crawling onto Wilson's side of the bed. "Why not, are you afraid that she is way better?" House growled starting to get under Wilson's skin with his crazy choice of words, crossing both of his hands over his stomach.

Wilson grew pissed.

"She is a woman and I had quite the experiences with a couple, let me tell you." His face warmed up as he continued to play with his shirt, realizing that maybe, just maybe House wasn't listening.

Wilson turned his eyes in the direction of House and he was actually gone. "House?" he looked around the room but saw no sign of the older man but the wrinkles left in the bed sheets. Wilson crinkled his nose and walked out of the bedroom in search of him.

"House, House?" Wilson continued to call him and still he wasn't there.

.

As he took a seat on the couch, giving up on House, he grabbed the remote and before he clicked the button, a sneaky arm wrapped securely around Wilson's neck; not too tight but still not loose enough to fall off.

Wilson jerked upwards using his hands to pry the unwanted arm away. Flustered and afraid Wilson finally turned to see who it was and went still. "Never ever sneak up on me like that again House, and where the hell were you anyway?" Wilson stated pushing at House from behind in anger more than surprise. House could see that anger in his eyes and slowly build up in his shoves. All he could do was smile and fiddle with his hair.

Wilson stood up this time and walked the opposite way of House, bumping shoulders. "Hey, come on Jimmy, I was having fun. No harm in that is there?" House held his leg, staggering his way to Wilson, who stopped in the doorway of House's bedroom.

Wilson had his back faced to House, giving a soft sigh. "I heard what you said Wilson-House began, his voice growing closer as his limping footsteps drew near with.

The oncologist licked his lips a few times before fully turning around to face him. "What does it matter anyway…?" Wilson slowly backed himself into the wall, crossing his arms and looking down at his feet. They both stood there in silence for way too long.

Taking his cane, House pushed it crudely into Wilson's chest, causing him to grunt and breathe heavy using his own knee to spread his roommate's wobbling legs with a grizzly smile. "We drank, we danced and now what?" House tilted his head inching himself closer to the space between James's thighs; Wilson felt tingles and shivers. He tried to keep them under control but that smile, those blue eyes and this feeling was slowly becoming the end of him.

"Y-yeah you got me House, now what?" he placed both of his sweaty hands over the black cane that was now being shoved harder into his rib cage, creating both breathing and movability problems, while he remained pinned tight against the wall, stuck in House's dangerous gaze.

House's smile suddenly vanished and he entered Wilson's face. "What are _you_ thinking Jimmy?" he wondered giving the cane another painful shove forward, actually getting down to the bone. Wilson was stuck and stuck well. He grunted again this time louder than before. "Stop it House!" he fussed, wiggling beneath the older man's pin and as the tension grew stronger so did Wilson's thoughts. House just chuckled and gave one last shove and finally dropped the cane to the floor and pressed his chest against Wilson. "H…House!" Wilson tried to get him off without much use of his hands but it was sort of impossible since he had overcome his entire body, breathing ragged against his jaw.

Was House drunk or high or possibly both? He's never been this close and extremely rough with him before; well at least not in a crazy sexual way.

It was beginning to scare him to the point of kicking and even shoving. This strangely was House's way of playing or having fun. God, wonder what all of his previous lovers had gone through. "You've been saying my name quite a lot haven't you Wilson?" his voice was low and grizzly again. How was he supposed to answer that now? There were so many unanswerable questions that House was just bluntly throwing out there hoping he'd get a sincere or good answer.

Just playing along, Wilson smiled. "Yeah I have, I kind of had no choice when you keep shoving that damn cane into my chest!" he answered hesitantly, keeping his struggling to a complete minimum now. House loved dominating and Wilson could tell.

Without any warning, House gave Wilson's body a good thrust, so hard the painting on the wall started to rock from the force of it and it got another whimper from his lucky friend. "I'm tired Wilson take me to my room please?" all of a sudden House fell heavy against Wilson, hoping he'd respond to his neediness.

Wilson took one look at his friend and smiled.

**.**

Night grew colder as Wilson grew sleepier, next to House on the bed. "Don't get sleepy on me now Wilson." House moved until he was on his knees before him, pulling Wilson's limp knees apart.

Dazed and as tired as hell, Wilson weakly smacked his hands away but it didn't stop House from keeping his hands to himself. "House…when will you give up?" he smiled so faintly and so slowly he almost put himself to sleep. Besides the cane part, Wilson had a pretty good time with House tonight. He'd be a bit bruised in the morning but not bad.

House sighed and fell hard on top of Wilson letting out a terrible fake yawn. "Oh Wilson, open your eyes. You don't want me to have to force you, do you?" he placed the side of his whiskered face against Wilson's collar bone, nuzzling up close listening to him breathe, while his hands played with the bottom of his work shirt. James snickered at the soft little touch Greg so enjoyed giving; his fingertips dancing intimately across his belly button.

Even if he was still half asleep he could still make out every other word Greg was saying. "No…" he smiled a bright smile, putting his own hand over House's only trying to get it off. House's eyes lingered downwards, finally pulling the last of Wilson's shirt from his pants in order to get further up his torso.

House was fast about it and in no time had a rough palm right below his collar bone. Wilson moved again but House used his other hand to keep him in place.

"House stop, I'm tired!" Wilson cried, trying to turn over to his side but after realizing he couldn't he just lay there wide awake. House smiled back at Wilson and nuzzled closer. Wilson put his hands on each of House's sides in attempt to push him away; House had something else up his sleeve and took his tie once more but pulled so tight Wilson was on his ass nearly gagging.

He pulled little Wilson closer and now Wilson was awkwardly straddling House's lap. His face turned beat red as he moved himself opposite of the tug; House didn't stop. "H-House knock it off!" he was now pissed and it was indeed showing. House always loved getting on Wilson's bad side; it was way too fun and very amusing.

"You still didn't answer my question from earlier Wilson?" he pulled him closer and closer and by the time Wilson blinked his eyes their noses were ready to touch. Wilson wiggled, realizing how weird and strange it felt to have his own groin grind up against House's this way. It didn't seem right at all. "Wh, what question?" he growled, jumping away from the unwanted hand that played with the belt around his waist, grabbing tightly at the sheets beneath them.

"Are you a better lover than Cuddy?" he repeated just from moments ago pulling even tighter on the tie.

Wilson struggled to get free, using his own fingers to try and pry his own tie from his neck; but it was useless. "Stop this House, get off of me now!" he stated, raising his voice a little too much. House furrowed his brows and pressed a finger to his own lips. "SHh, jeez Wilson, you'll wake everyone up." He smirked, bringing him close and breathed against his trembling lips.

Wilson was now shaking and this feeling was intense against House. He felt every vibration of his friend and soon he became too excited for his own good.

Out of nowhere House groaned and he let go of the tie. "Damnit!" it must've been his leg again and sure enough it was. Wilson moved a little too much and it caused him to disrupt House's leg again. Hurrying to collect himself and breathe normally again, Wilson took in a good amount of air before releasing it staring at his friend. "House I'm sorry but you should've listened to me." He slowly put on hand on his hip as the other nervously scratched his nose.

House didn't say a word this time. He was too busy dealing with the pain;

.

Wilson watched House try to help himself up off the bed but it was a complete hassle. Rolling his eyes and moving towards him on the opposite side of the bed, Wilson reached out to put his arms around him, but House shoved him back.

"I don't need your help!" he scolded, using the edge of the bed to help him walk. "What is your problem House; first you couldn't get enough of me and now you're sick and tired of me. I'm trying to help you!" Wilson fought back, staring down at House. House clenched his jaw muscles and stared up at Wilson. "Get my pills please." He spoke quietly, still holding onto the edge of the bed as his other hand held his leg. Wilson hated seeing House like this so he made perfect timing getting the vicodin.

He helped House sit on the bed as he handed him a tall glass of water, and the two pills. "Do you want me to—Wilson was rudely interrupted; "I'm not a baby Wilson." He downed both the vicodin and the water in seconds.

Wilson took the glass from him and set it on the nightstand; the light flickered.

"The light is going dead, I need to change it." Wilson took notice and left the room again to retrieve a new light bulb. House sat there thinking, thinking of anything besides the pain.

"Wilson!" he cried out, loud enough to wake the entire apartment building. Wilson returned breathing heavy with a bulb in his hand and his hair a bit of a wavy mess. "WHAT?" he poked his head in the doorway taking in deep breaths.

House twirled his thumbs with a child-like smile. That smile meant he was up to something. "You run around too much, sit down!" he said in a friendly tone staring over at Wilson who was still in the doorway with a new clean bulb in his hand. Wilson rolled his eyes again entering the room half way. "I am not going to sit by you, you are crazy House." He acknowledged him with a hand on the hip again and a raised brow.

House took what he said and looked back down at his hands. He was trying so hard to get to Wilson and it almost worked.

Just as Wilson was going to leave again, House broke the silence. "To be honest Wilson, I haven't had sex in months." He looked directly at his friend while he spoke, hoping he'd be of any assistance. Wilson's mouth hung slightly open with a smile. He rubbed his forehead as if he had a headache. "House, why are you telling me this, I'm sorry but I don't know what to do?" he walked into the room passed House, currently on the bed, and quickly switched the bulbs before House could do anything else before Wilson was to camp out on the couch.

"Because I know you would listen no matter what filthy things come out of my mouth." He answered his question very honestly and Wilson stood dumbfounded. Well it was true; whatever came out of House's mouth Wilson was all ears.

"So…sit!" after a few seconds or so, House hunched over, careful not to fall from the bed and put his arms around Wilson's waist, bringing him forward into his lap. He was still in a bit of pain but that didn't stop him from doing what he did. Wilson dug his fingertips into House's forearms, trying to hoist himself up and out of his grasp but he didn't budge. House pressed his nose into Wilson's hair and took an innocent sniff.

"House?" Wilson shivered at that encounter and was forced back down harder into House, causing both men to grunt. He's never been this intimate with House before and it was honestly not bad.

House knew Wilson's preference was women but he just wanted to play a little bit with their relationship and soon he had innocent Wilson under his control. "Wilson, have I ever told you how-he started pushing his nose back into his thin brown hair at the nape of James's neck. –good you smell?" Wilson didn't know how to take that; seriously or jokingly? Whatever it was Wilson gave a shrug and a random head shake.

"Well you do." He moved his nose from his neck slowly tracing down his very spine while his hands played with his belt like they had before. Wilson swallowed and shut his eyes, with his fingers pinched softly into House's hands. "Why are you doing this?" Wilson was tense and barely still, while House pulled the leather belt through and dropped it onto the ground.

House ignored him and fell backwards onto the bed with his arms still around Wilson as he began to tickle his belly with his cold hands. Wilson couldn't help but giggle and squirm around; he was very ticklish. "Well I didn't know you were this ticklish." House said against his ear, while his hands moved further up his shirt teasing him in delicate areas of his skin.

Wilson jumped quick at the touch. No man has ever touched him there before; "House?" Wilson moved around in his hold hoping that was all House was going to do.

He was wrong. "I am starting to believe that you squirm around more in bed than a woman, Wilson." House stated, pinching him again, only getting a muffle from him. Wilson was starting to kick again and those hard work shoes did hurt when kicked. House let him go but once Wilson was free to leave House grabbed him again pulling him back down into him.

"House stop it, this is very inappropriate!" the oncologist whined, trying to squirm himself free.

**.**

**12:00 midnight. **

Wilson grew groggy and tired; tired from fighting to break free of Greg's terrible hold. "You better stop that kicking Jimmy." His hand drew even lower until meeting the button on his slacks. "HEY!" at the moment his hands came in contact with Wilson's drawers, Wilson snapped loud and smacked his hand, urging himself upon his elbows, bringing a sharp pain to House's chest.

"HEY what?" House ignored the instant pain and continued on trying to get Wilson's pants down.

Wilson knew how impossible this was to get out of unless he did something horrible and he wasn't going to do that so he gave up. He sighed staring up at the ceiling. "Nothing…"

.

The first night of sex; House actually got what he wanted after hours and hours of teasing.

It was somewhat painful afterwards since Wilson has never done such a thing, yet it was a wonderful experience. After it was over, House took his spot next to Wilson on the bed breathing heavy. "Well, never knew you had it in you Jimmy; even though you whined a lot it wasn't bad." House looked over at his shocked friend who lay on his side with his back facing him.

"Wilson…?" House leaned over him to see if he was alright. His eyes were still open blood shot and tired looking but still open.

Something was bugging House as he watched Wilson. He gripped tightly to the pillow and remained silent. "Hey I said it wasn't half bad so what's the matter?" he continued to look over him, hoping he didn't do something regretful.

Wilson breathed in deep and turned over on to his back. "Nothing is the matter House, thank you." He sounded rather irritated but House wasn't about to let him just shrug this off and go to sleep.

Thinking to himself House leaned back over his friend and kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning." He flicked off the light and moved back onto his own side. Wilson didn't go to sleep; he felt warm tears stream down and silent cries were the only thing he could hear. Something was definitely worrying Wilson but knowing that no one was there to understand he was stuck.

**::**

**E/N: Okay there it is! My first EVER House/Wilson slash. Nothing dirty per say but it was slash oriented. I have a sequel in mind so stay tuned! **


End file.
